


5 times Magnus speak in Bahasa, but 1 time with the translation

by GabWhiteDevil



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Blushing Alec, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Shy Alec, Sweet Magnus, clueless alec, flirty Magnus, magnus and his first language, magnus like to tease alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabWhiteDevil/pseuds/GabWhiteDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus likes to rambles in his first language, Bahasa Indonesia. Alec didn't know, Alec didn't care. and the last time, he wanted to know what that means</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Magnus speak in Bahasa, but 1 time with the translation

  1. **_“_** **_Ku kira kau mau berbicara sebentar di telepon atau mungkin bertemu, ternyata tidak ”_**



“We need Magnus Bane” Jace said as he looked at Alec who looked back, “what? Why are you staring at me?” Alec asked

“you talk to the warlock” Alec sighed, “why me? out of the people, why me?”

“because that’s your boyfriend?” Izzy stated…more like asked.

“I’m not going to be jealous even if you ask him for help” Alec started to grow impatient at how irrational the reason

“he won’t talk to me” Clary said as she put her phone down, the shadowhunter gave up, “fine” he called Magnus

_“Hey, Alec!”_ here came the chirpy voice

“Hey, Magnus. Um… can you help us?” Alec asked bluntly without no sugar-coated words or something like that, he could hear Magnus snorted

_“Ku kira kau mau berbicara sebentar di telepon atau mungkin bertemu, ternyata tidak”_ Magnus rambled in Bahasa

Alec didn’t understand what he said, “Magnus?”

“Yeah? Oh right! Help, isn’t it? Okay.”

“thanks” and Alec disconnected

  1. **_“Tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam kepadanya! Dia milikku!”_**



“Argh!” Alec fell down as someone threw a knife at him, it stuck in his thigh. He wanted to pull the knife out but because of other wounds scattered on his body, he doesn’t have strength to do so, he just sat down while watching the others fought until he heard someone yelled “Tidak ada yang boleh macam-macam kepadanya! Dia milikku!” Alec knows the voice too well, he smiled before he lost consciousness

The fight ended not long after Magnus came, the warlock rushed to Alec and healed him, the knife was taken out. The warlock luxurious outfit was dirty, blood splattered all around him, leaving dark patches on the fabric.

“I’m so going to get rid of this clothes” the warlock said in a really disgusted tone

  1. **_“Andai kau membiarkan rambutmu berantakan seperti tadi, pasti akan terlihat sangat seksi”_**



Alec groaned as he opened his eyes, it’s not his bedroom, ‘ _Oh!_ ’ a realization hit him, it’s Magnus’ bedroom, he blinked the drowsiness away, before stretched his body, and got up from the bed and went out from the room.

He closed the door, and he heard Magnus spoke, “want some coffee?” Alec turned his head to where the voice came from and saw Magnus in the kitchen, after a couple of seconds processing his words on his head, Alec nodded as he walked to the kitchen. “yes, please”

“your hair looks cute” the older commented as he handed Alec his coffee

Alec looked up, of course it was juvenile, he couldn’t see his own hair, so he decided to pat his hair several times and styled it a bit before he sipped the drink

Magnus rolled his eyes, “Andai kau membiarkan rambutmu berantakan seperti tadi, pasti akan terlihat sangat seksi”

“I don’t understand what you said” Alec stated matter-of-factly

  1. **_“Pemalu, sering tergagap. Aku suka tipe macam itu.”_**



“I love you, Alec”

“I love you too” the voice was muffled by pillow, nonetheless, Magnus was amused, but he decided to tease the younger

“Pardon?”

Alec could be seen, digging his own face deeper to the pillow, “I said I love you too” still muffled

“Alec, look at me, will you?” the younger looked up bringing his head up, “now say what you said, because I couldn’t comprehend what you said”

“I-I can’t!”

“and why is that? just do it, naturally”

“easy for you to say, I can’t!”

“try just once, please”

Alec sighed before he took a deep breath, “I-I… I-I” Magnus gave him an encouraging smile, the younger blushed deeper, “I can’t!” he sank his head to the pillow once again, his ears slowly turned red

“Pemalu, sering tergagap. Aku suka tipe macam itu.”

  1. **_“Cinta adalah perasaan dimana kau tidak bisa mengontrolnya, dia adalah warna di kertas, dia adalah sesuatu yang vital tapi sering di remehkan oleh orang lain”_**



“Magnus?”

“yes, love?”

“how… how you say ‘love’ in your first language?”

“why suddenly you ask that?”

“I… I just want to know?” the younger shrugged

Magnus smiled, “Cinta adalah perasaan dimana kau tidak bisa mengontrolnya, dia adalah warna di kertas, dia adalah sesuatu yang vital didalam hidup tapi sering diremehkan oleh orang lain”

Alec looked at him, “Magnus? You do know that I said ‘say’ not ‘describe’ right?”

“of course, love. But it happens that my first language is not Bahasa, but Aphorism.”

“fine, whatever. What does that means?”

“Aphorism is—”

“No! the one you told in Bahasa”

“Oh! let me translate it to you..” Magnus straightened his sitting position, “Love is a feeling when you couldn’t even control it, it is the colors on the paper, it is something vital in life but often underestimated by everyone”

Alec was taken aback, he never thought love as beautiful as what Magnus see, “Wow, that’s a really neat words you chose.”

“I didn’t chose it. I feel it…. towards you.”

“Oh.. okay.. um.. thanks.”

“I love you. Aku mencintaimu.6” Alec blushed madly

“yeah.. yeah.. I do too, Magnus. Stop it.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. "I thought you want to talk a bit over the phone or maybe meet up, unfortunately not."  
> 2\. "No one mess with him! he is mine!"  
> 3\. "If only you let your hair like before, it would be really hot"  
> 4\. "Shy, stutters a lot, I like this type"  
> 5\. I've already translated it in the dialog  
> 6\. "I love you" (Why I don't write 'Aku cinta kamu' is basically because 'Aku mencintaimu' has more deeper meaning, it translated the same, but when you say that, it would have more feeling into it, it's softer and also deeper.)
> 
> I'm a native speaker. I'm Indonesian.


End file.
